Munitions are typically designed with a specific operational range, and for a single use. The range and usage are designed to deliver the maximum effect without compromising accuracy. This is accomplished by selectively setting the amount of propellant in the shell, or by altering the containment or shell base configuration. In this manner, manufacturers can offer the same round in multiple operational distances. While this broadens the overall product usage, it also forces the end user either to carry a single munition that may be either ineffective or unsafe, or to carry a large number of shells.
The present invention relates to a munition (cartridge) that includes a propellant unit capable of carrying multiple propellant charges of different capacities, thus allowing the munition's payload to be deployed at multiple engagement distances, or alternatively allowing the munition to be reloaded for more than a single use.